This invention relates generally to multi-layer surface coatings for use with articles of manufacture and products requiring low friction, low wear, and protective exterior surfaces. More particularly, the invention is related to articles having mutually sliding components, such as valve components for water mixing valves, having surface protective layers comprising a strengthening layer and an outer amorphous diamond coating.
In certain applications, such as for example, valve plates for fluid control valves, there is a need for mutually sliding surfaces to be wear resistant, abrasion resistant, scratch resistant, and to have a low coefficient of friction. The elements of one type of control valve for mixing of hot and cold water streams typically comprise a stationary disk and a moveable sliding disk, although the plate elements may be of any shape or geometry having a sealing surface, including e.g. flat, spherical, and cylindrical surfaces. The term “disk” herein therefore refers to valve plates of any shape and geometry having mating surfaces which engage and slide against each other to form a fluid-tight seal. The stationary disk typically has a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet, and a mixed water discharge outlet, while the moveable disk contains similar features and a mixing chamber. It is to be understood that the mixing chamber need not be in the disk but could part of an adjacent structure. The moveable disk overlaps the stationary disk and may be slid and/or rotated on the stationary disk so that mixed water at a desired temperature and flow rate is obtained in the mixing chamber by regulating the flow rate and proportions of hot water and cold water admitted from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet and discharged through the mixed water discharge outlet. The disks mating sealing surfaces should be fabricated with sufficient precision to allow the two sealing surfaces to mate together and form a fluid tight seal (i.e. they must be co-conformal and smooth enough to prevent fluid from passing between the sealing surfaces). The degree of flatness (for a flat plate shape), or co-conformity (for non-flat surfaces) and smoothness required depend somewhat on the valve construction and fluids involved, and are generally well known in the industry. Other types of disk valves, while still using mating sealing surfaces in sliding contact with each other, may control only one fluid stream or may provide mixing by means of a different structure or port configuration. The stationary disk may for example be an integral part of the valve body.
Previous experience with this type of control valve has demonstrated there is a problem of wear of the mating surfaces of the disks due to the fact that the stationary and moveable disks are in contact and slide against each other (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,935,313 and 4,966,789). In order to minimize the wear problem, these valve disks are usually made of a sintered ceramic such as alumina (aluminum oxide). While alumina disks have good wear resistance, they have undesirable frictional characteristics in that operating force increases, and they tend to become “sticky” after the lubricant grease originally applied to the disks wears and washes away. The scratch and abrasion resistance of alumina plates to large and small particles (respectively) in the water stream is good; however, they are still susceptible to damage from contaminated water streams containing abrasive particles such as sand; and improvement in this regard would be beneficial. Additionally, the porous nature of the sintered ceramic disks makes them prone to “lockup” during long periods of non-use, due to minerals dissolved in the water supply that precipitate and crystallize between coincident pores in the mating surfaces. One objective of the present invention is to provide disks having reduced wear, improved scratch and abrasion resistance and reduced frictional characteristics. Another objective is to provide non-porous or reduced-porosity valve disks to reduce the number of locations where precipitated crystals may form between the mating surfaces.
It would be advantageous to use a material for the disks, such as metal, which is less expensive, easier to grind and polish and which is not porous. However, the wear resistance and frictional behavior of bare metallic disks is generally not acceptable for sliding seal applications. A further objective of the present invention is to provide disks made of metal a base material and having improved wear, scratch, and abrasion resistance and improved frictional characteristics as compared to uncoated ceramic disks.
It is disclosed in the prior art (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,707,384 and 4,734,339, which are incorporated herein by reference) that polycrystalline diamond coatings deposited by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) at substrate temperatures around 800-1000 C can be used in combination with adhesion layers of various materials in order to provide scratch and wear resistant components. Polycrystalline diamond films, however, are known to have rough surfaces due to the crystal facets of the individual diamond grains, as is apparent in the photographs of FIGS. 2 and 3 in the '384 patent. It is known in the art to polish such surfaces in order to minimize the coefficient of friction in sliding applications, or even to deposit the polycrystalline diamond on a smooth substrate and then remove the film from the substrate and use the smooth side of the film (which was previously against the substrate) rather than the original surface as the bearing surface. The present invention overcomes prior art problems by providing a number of advantageous features, including without limitation providing a smooth and very hard surface for sliding applications, while avoiding difficult and expensive post-processing of a polycrystalline diamond surface layer. The methodology also advantageously employs substrate materials (such as, suitable metals, glasses, and composite and organic materials) that cannot be processed at the elevated temperatures necessary for CVD deposition of polycrystalline diamond.
It is also disclosed in the prior art (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,616, which is incorporated herein by reference) that engineered interface layers may be employed to relieve thermally-induced stress in a polycrystalline diamond layer. These thermally induced stresses arise during cooling of the substrate after coating deposition at relatively high temperatures, and are due to the difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the substrate and the diamond coating. Rather complicated engineering calculations are specified in '616 to predetermine the desired interface layer composition and thickness. The interface layer thickness' disclosed in '616 to minimize the thermally-induced stress in the diamond layer are of the order 20 to 25 microns according to FIGS. 1 through 3. Such thick interface layers are expensive to deposit, due to the time necessary to deposit them and the high cost of the equipment required. The present invention also advantageously includes, without limitation, minimizing the coating cost but still achieving desired results by employing much thinner interface layers than those taught by '616, and to avoid creating the thermally-induced stresses which necessitate such complicated engineering calculations by depositing a hard surface layer at a relatively low temperature compared to the prior art, such as the '616 patent.
It is further disclosed in the prior art (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,935,313 and 4,966,789, which are incorporated herein by reference) that cubic crystallographic lattice carbon (polycrystalline diamond) and other hard materials may be used as surface coatings on valve disks, and that pairs of mutually sliding valves discs which differ from each other in either surface composition or surface finish are preferable to those which are the same in these characteristics, with respect to minimizing friction between the plates. The present invention provides mating valve disk surfaces having a lower friction coefficient than the disclosed materials in water-lubricated or fluid wetted surface applications such as water valves, and to allow identical processing of both mating surfaces in order to avoid the need to purchase and operate different types of processing equipment. The present invention further provides, without limitation, mating valve disk surfaces having a lower friction coefficient than the disclosed materials in water-lubricated or fluid wetted surface applications such as water valves. Furthermore, both mated sliding surfaces of the disks can be hard and have an abrasion resistance to contaminated water streams and to allow identical processing of both mating surfaces in order to avoid the need to purchase and operate different types of processing equipment.